Crystal Tears
by Chips Dip
Summary: ...I donno...Ganondorf has come back...and a heroine and her friends will save the world...Oo sorry...bad summery. Has romance and little bit of tragedy too.


Hello! This was the first Zelda fanfic I ever wrote. I just didn't put it up on fanfiction…I didn't feel like it. Well…enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: Zelda belongs to Nintendo. The names are obviously not my own. I took them from YuYuHakusho(Yukina and Kurama)…again obviously. But when I wrote this it was the point when I was introduced to anime so I didn't know very much about it yet…so I **AM **sorry if you're mad at me, but I not going to change the names. And if you have a hard time picturing how they look because they DO NOT look like the characters from yuyuhakusho…thank you! Umm…this Yukina has _cough_crystal tears_cough_…hence the title…

_**- Crystal Tears -**_

**-Prologue-**

_Yukina screamed as she saw her father raise his sword a second time. Her large sapphire eyes showed unimaginable fear as he took a step closer. She raised an arm to protect her face. Just as the blade was about to strike, a bright light flashed before her eyes._

Seven-year-old Yukina gasped as she sat up breathing heavily as sweat ran down her face. _It-it was, just a dream…_she thought still shaken from the nightmare.

"Yukina? Are you alright?" it was her pregnant mother, Ruto. Yukina's parents came into the room.

"Why did you scream?" her father, Dark Link asked with concern in his crimson red eyes. _Her father…_she shuddered at the thought of him trying to kill her.

Yukina looked into the worried faces of her parents. "I had a bad dream…" she whimpered softly.

When Ruto came closer to the bed to comfort her daughter, she gasped at what she saw. She motioned Dark Link to come and see for himself.

He frowned as he picked some thing off her bed. "Where did these come from?" he asked her holding up a small tear-shaped jewel between his thumb and index finger. His look was a suspicious one.

Yukina was a bit surprised at her father's sudden out burst and looked around the bed. Jewels, white and transparent, she saw them too, How they got there, Yukina had no idea. "I-I don't know." She bit her lip and was in the verge of tears.

Her mother threw a don't-scare-her-like-that look at Dark Link. "Don't worry dear…it was only a dream," Ruto reassured as she brushed the precious stones off the bed with her fin-like arm and handed them over to her husband. Then looked at her daughter with concern and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yukina stole a glace at her father and shook her head viciously. "No…I'm okay…"

"Just go back to bed…dear…" She kissed her the blue eyed girl lightly on the forehead, and left the room with Dark Link closing the door behind them.

Yukina stared at the closed door for a few seconds, reluctant to go back to sleep. Then remembering her mothers words_…it was only a dream…_Sighing the young girl laid back down and fell fast asleep. The rest of the night seemed to be uneventful, to everyone, but her. In her sleep, she kept on seeing the face of an evil-looking man laughing at her fear.

Yukina awoke the next morning thinking of the dream she had last night. _It's more than a dream…_she thought a bit scared, _I…I just know it…_

_-Three years later…_

Yukina wondered why her mother had been acting strange the past few days. Her mother always appeared somewhat worried or stressed out, and seemed to always be moody. _I should ask her. I can't help but feel something is really wrong…_she thought, _I hope she doesn't get mad._

Yukina cautiously approached her mother who was holding her sleeping, two-year-old brother, Keel. She made a face when she saw him. _Why? Why did it have to be a brother? _She often asked herself. Yukina turned her attention back to her mother.

"Mom?"

Ruto looked down at her wearily. "What is it, Yukina?" she sounded slightly irritated.

"Um, Mom, what's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself lately…" Her voice trailed off.

Her mother smiled and said, "You noticed…well I've been getting bad vibes from the Water Temple. I sense a great evil…but, I can't just leave my family…" She looked down at the baby Zora she held in her hands.

"But, Mom!" Yukina protested, "You're the sage of the Water Temple! You have to go!...it's you duty…" She fell quiet as she said the last part. "Daddy will take care of us…" _I hope…_

**-Chapter 1…**

Two years later…

Yukina sighed as she watched her now four-year old brother, Keel, slowly fall asleep under a shady tree. Unlike most Zorian children, Keel was not a torpedo of energy and is quiet most of the time, staying near shore. This was something his elder sister was grateful for.

"I wonder how long mother will have to stay at the Water Temple…it's already been two years…" she said softly to herself as she made ripples in the pure waters of Lake Hyila with a delicate finger.

Dark Link slowly trudged home through the lush green fields of Hyrule.

"I've finally found you after these two long years of searching," a dark voice from behind declared.

Dark Link slowly took out his sword and spun around, only to come face to face with- "Ganondorf…" he muttered angrily grinding his teeth.

Ganondorf only laughed. "So, you remember me after all these years." He continued to talk and asked his dark creation to join him.

The dark side of the Hero of Time remained tense and ready to strike without answering.

"You cannot resist the power of your creator Shadow Link…" Ganondorf concentrated on Dark Link's mind trying to over take it, but the other nonetheless resisted. He scowled. "You're determined, but so am I," he said, his hands glowed dark purple and began to create a dark energy force. The floating purple ball slowly morphed into the shape of a heart.

Dark Link's eyes grew wide with horror as he realized what Ganondorf had in mind. "No!" He roared lifting his sword, "You'll never have my allegiance again!" Link's former shadow had known darkness, and now he's known love. He liked love better.

The king of evil chuckled, somewhat amused and somewhat disturbed at Dark Link's answer. "Contrar my little pawn…It's too late." With that the dark ball of energy flew straight at his heart. Dark Link dropped his blade as it struck him, pain zapping his entire body.

"Ugh…" Darkness enveloped him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yukina looked down at Lake Hyila from where she stood. She took a deep breath and leaped off from the high point into a graceful dive. She hit the water with but a small splash. When she surfaced again, Yukina heard a familiar voice.

* * *

Please review. It will make me very very happy. Oh yes, one last thing. Yukina will also star in Amy's fic: Against All Odds. Well…you'll see soon enough…sigh, things are so complicated once they go public… **REVIEW!**


End file.
